Cabinets for housing electronic circuitry and equipment are used in several different fields and environments, for instance in industrial and office environments. A common feature of these various electronic equipment housing cabinets is that they are often bulky and space-consuming, regardless of the technical field in which they are used. Electronic equipment housing cabinets are often used in the field of radio technology, e.g. in the mobile telephone industry. In mobile telephony, a mobile communicates with the aid of radio signals that are sent to/received from radio base stations. Radio base stations are often situated outdoors, in a temperature and moisture environment that has a disturbing affect on the electronic circuitry and equipment. A typical method of protecting the circuitry and equipment against the influence of such external factors is to ensure that said circuitry and equipment is surrounded by a favourable climate, for instance by acclimatizing the surrounding temperature with the aid of a climate conditioning plant. This is typically achieved by placing the climate conditioning plant in a separate cabinet located adjacent the cabinet that houses the electronic circuitry and equipment. The two cabinets are placed close together and acclimatized air is transported from the climate conditioning plant to the electronic circuitry and equipment through air transits which sealingly connect the two cabinets, while air that has passed by the electronic circuitry and equipment exits to the climate conditioning plant through corresponding air transits. As before mentioned, such cabinets are bulky and the use of a further cabinet for housing the climate conditioning plant will, of course, add to the bulk by taking up more space.